Stuck on Clinic Duty: Huddy
by Loves Fandoms 99
Summary: Lisa Cuddy finally (sorta) confesses her feelings to House. Rated M for both sex scenes and language. Huddy- I ship it forever! OTP! 3 -Message me if you want more- this is my first story


Today was the day, Lisa Cuddy was finally going to lose the last shred of dignity she had and confess her feelings towards that arrogant son of a bitch: Dr. Gregory House. She sighed, her exposed breast heaving just as House walked into the clinic. "Was this just for me? Why thank you Cuddy." House winked at her, causing Cuddy to try not to blush. "Look Greg," House raised his eyebrows, not used to this familiarity. "Umm… House. There's somebody I have for you, they have been complaining about aching muscles, a high fever and-" "It's the flu." House interrupted, always wanting to upstage Cuddy. "They also have an elevated pulse and incredibly erotic dreams." Cuddy continued, wanting to see what House would say. "This person seems to have a little crush." he said patronizingly. "So what would you offer this person?" Cuddy asked, slowly moving towards that annoying, crippled but so irresistible man. He seemed to notice this and moved slightly into her. "I would say that this… person," he said, suddenly grabbing Cuddy's arms, causing her to gasp, "needs to talk to whoever they like and see what they have to say." Cuddy blushed, slowly holding House's waist before she realized that they were still in the clinic. "Umm House," she said, seeing that everyone was looking at them, "would you like to see this person in one of the consulting rooms?" House smiled, signaling towards the nearest one. Cuddy walked towards it, "You may need a second opinion." she said, before walking into the room, gently swaying her hips, glad that she worked out. She knew that House was admiring the view. She smiled to herself and shut the door behind him, using her slightly broad but very shapely hips. "Oh no, it looks like there's no patient in here," House said, smiling, "I guess that I can't conduct any of my… examinations." Cuddy blushed and made sure that nobody could see into the room before she pounced on House, taking them both by surprise.

She aimed well, she pushed him directly onto that stupid chair that many patients would sit on and confess their nonexistent illnesses. House seemed taken by surprise but soon pulled Cuddy into him and began kissing her at first gently but as soon as she welcomed the kiss he began to step up his game. He ran his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance until she stopped toying with her and let him in. He slowly ran his tongue on the tip of hers, then began exploring as she did the same. Cuddy had to pull away, to take a breath but as soon as she took it she crashed her lips back onto his, then ripped open his shirt. She wanted to be in control of him. She NEEDED to be in control of him. House needed the same and ripped her shirt apart, being the first to begin trailing his kisses downwards, at first kissing her neck, as he cupped her huge, heaving breasts. He then trailed his kisses down further, until his hands and lips were both on her breast. He began to reach for her bra hook as Cuddy undid it, gasping with pleasure. She almost squealed as House's lips and eager tongue explored her completely exposed breast, pausing to take a break at her stiff nipple as he cradled the other with his hand. Cuddy let this go on, but soon pushed House away. She moved downwards until her face was just inches away from his penis, rock hard but trapped under his jeans. She slowly unzipped the fly, pulled the trousers down and stroked his erect penis under his underwear. She then pulled his underwear down and kissed the tip, slowly moving downwards, her little elvish tongue working its magic. She hadn't done this since college but House always brought something out of her. She then began bobbing her head up and down on House's head, until House couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst out, his cum flowing into Cuddy's mouth and down her throat. He gasped, as if he had been holding this in since the two first saw each other. Cuddy was now fully in control, she had him right where she wanted him but still. She wanted more, she wanted to been vulnerable to him again so she sat up, her legs draped over either side of House, her skirt restricting her. House sat up, now wanting to take control of this situation. He slid Cuddy's skirt down, until it fell down her shapely, shaven legs. He smiled, "I always knew that you weren't wearing underwear." He said in his gruff voice, his voice sounding somehow more tender. Cuddy giggled like a schoolgirl and kicked her stilettos off, curving up to move her face to House's and licked her lips. He smiled and knew that it was his turn to move downwards. He grabbed her forearms with his large, powerful hands and flipped her over, he was now on top. He moved downwards, causing Cuddy to get even more wet than she already was. She took a deep breath in, waiting eagerly. House first tested the waters by gently stroking her neat somehow small pussy with his forefinger. He slipped it in, she was still remarkably tight. He began to wonder how many times she had had sex before and who with but he soon forgot about it and put his thumb in too. Cuddy almost squealed and she hadn't even had the real thing yet! House moved back as he slipped his fingers out, preparing himself. He swiftly pulled back in, forcing the huge mass of his stiff penis into her tight, wet pussy. She squealed again, reveling in this. He grinned, thrusting again, as Cuddy grabbed his shoulders, her fingernails digging in. He carried on thrusting until he could feel her grip loosen. He grinned, breathing heavily. He then moved back so that his head was level with Cuddy's. He put his arm under her neck, letting her head rest on it. He could hear her panting and he felt just… ecstatic. She actually liked him.

Cuddy let her head rest on House's strong arm as she heard his deep, labored breaths. She felt amazing, she almost loved him. But he was still an arrogant son of a bitch. She held his chest, hugging him so that their privates were still touching. She leant over, her huge breasts being crushed into House's chest. She kissed him and fell asleep.

She woke up and looked into House's face, deep in sleep. She kissed his forehead, causing him to wake up, his blue eyes looking directly into hers. She smiled, he was incredible. She looked up at the clock inn the wall, it was 7:00pm. They had been there for 6 hours! She felt amazing but then she remembered: the cleaning crew would be coming in 5 minutes! She began to panic, "What's wrong?" House asked, looking deep into her eyes. "What do you mean?" "Your chest," he said, gesturing towards her breasts, "its heaving." "Oh yeah, about that," Cuddy paused, trying to find the words. "We've been here all day." "So?" House asked, always eager to miss work, especially if it involved the clinic. "The cleaning crew will be here in less than 5 minutes." "Oh shit." House said, remembering the fact that their clothes were ripped up and none of them were wise enough to have spares on them. Maybe Cuddy had some in her office, but that was at least a floor away and many doctors were on call. Maybe Wilson could help… no he had a thing with his wife, this marriage wasn't going to last. House snapped out of it. "Cuddy?" he asked, "Mmm." She responded, almost asleep again. "We're fucked." Cuddy rolled over, to face him again, "No House, we just fucked, right now we're done for."


End file.
